Harry's Clearwater Twilight
by shadowmaster3324
Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort and his minions, but the war had it's costs. But were they worth it? When Harry realizes that the ministry will keep their Pureblood bias he recognizes that its time to leave England. But what's a Teenage War Veteran to do with his life when it has no end? Will he find the peace and family that he has desired for so long? M for safety. R&R


Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter-Black.

The-boy-who-lived.

The-Man-Who-Conquered.

Killer of the Dark Lord Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle.

The bane of Dark wizards everywhere.

The Defender of Hogwarts.

Was fed up with the Magical world.

He was fed up with the pathetic bias that they hung onto. The pathetic Pureblood ideals that they refuse to change. Even eight months after the end of the Civil war, countless deaths, Pureblood, Half-blood, Muggleborn and half-breed alike.

One of the few times he'd been able to talk openly about something that would actually help the British Magical world, the remaining followers of Voldemort, the ones that escaped the veil, kiss or locked away in Azkaban, which had been rebuilt and improved, as much as the magical world thought, although Harry knew that it wouldn't hold up should another war breakout, did everything in their power to stop him.

There were a few things that he was able to arrange between the various members of the Wizengamot. He had been able to convince a majority of the Wizengamot that the ministry, particularly the Aurors dept. and the unspeakable's require a special oath that would keep them loyal to the ministry or at least prevent them from being infiltrated by followers of Dark lords or Ladies past, present or future.

He had spent hours and hours working with Amelia Bones, Rufus Scrimgeour, unfortunately, and Andromeda Tonks-Black, Harry had added her back into the family a month before the end of the war. It was mostly because he didn't want the Black Family to fall apart, or go to the Malfoy family.

Teddy, his godson, was the main reason he had thought about that. After Harry was named his Godson and realised that he actually had something to look forward to after the war, if nothing more than to spoil Teddy until he was able to learn magic. He was happy that he'd been able to find a reason to live, something that he didn't really have to mention to anyone, mostly because when he first held Teddy when he was born his breath was taken away.

Harry, who had been rather stoic and war orientated during the time that Nymphadora Tonks, or just Tonks to everyone other than her mother, who refused to call her anything other than her first name, no matter how much she complained about it. The first time that he held Teddy in his arms, he was spiralling deeper into a militaristic-utilitarian style of mind; as soon as he had walked into the room his eyes flickered over everything in the room, the windows, doors, people, objects and planning out various escape routes.

His eyes had locked onto everyone in the room and mentally cataloguing the facts that he knew about them, going over physical attributes, known magical ability, displayed spell knowledge and various other facts that he'd accumulated. Everyone saw Harry's hand tense as he looked at the nurses and doctors that were in the room, especially when one of them went to reach out towards Tonks and Teddy. As soon as he saw the movement Harry tensed his muscles, ready to leap across the room and take down the enemy.

He relaxed slightly when the nurse revealed that she was picking up Tonks' medical chart that was beside the bed, but everyone could still see that he was tense and ready to fight at the drop of a hat.

"Harry." Tonks called Harry out.

His head snapped around to look at her.

"Yeah?" his tone was remnant of what it once was.

There was a small piece of the Harry of the past, the hopeful kid that would do anything to help his friends and family. The joyful Harry that loved magic, Hogwarts, Gryffindor and wanted to enjoy the magical world.

But the voice was more of the Harry that was ready to be attacked at a moment's notice, the Harry that fought against Voldemort in his first year when he possessed Quirrell, the stabbed an Ancient Basilisk through the mouth and into its brain regardless of the venom in its teeth, the one that faced down a hundred Dementors, fought against a Dragon in his fourth year and against Voldemort himself when he was reborn in his fifth year, rode thestrals across country, broke into the Ministry and into the Hall of Prophesy. The Harry that defies all limitations and shatters all meaning of the word Impossible that the Witches and Wizards of England.

The Harry that was the beginning of the phrase 'A Harry thing' when he does something that no one else could.

There was more of the Battle hardened Harry than there was the student Harry.

Tonks shook her head and sighed, she had her own part in the creation of 'War Harry' as Ron had dubbed him, because she had trained Harry in some basic Auror tactics and some of her special tactics and spells. She had worked with a group of Aurors and recent graduates, along with others that wanted to contribute to the war, in a month of hard-core training, something which Harry had excelled in and brought down several seasoned Aurors, only coming to a draw nine out of ten times against Mad-Eye Moody, before he was killed.

"Would you like to hold your Godson?" She asked.

Harry blinked.

Somehow the question seemed to boggle Harry.

"Sorry?" he asked, genuinely confused by the question.

She smirked and rolled her eyes. "Do you, Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter-Black, wish to hold your Godson, Edward 'Teddy' Remus Tonks, my son?"

Harry's hand started to shake.

He blinked repeatedly and swallowed, looking away.

"Sorry, but I don't think so." Harry seemed as if he wanted to be chin deep in spell fire then he did in that hospital room.

Tonks groaned. "Hadrian James Potter-Black. You get your butt over here and hold my son in your arms, or as soon as I am free to use magic I will hex you so much so that your family, generations from now, will fear my name and my spells."

Everyone in the room got a chuckle out of Harry's uncomfortable state.

He stepped back, attempting to fade into the background.

"It's not a good idea Tonks, no matter the threat." Harry said meekly, which was a complete change.

This did not go unnoticed by anyone.

"Harry?" Hermione stepped towards Harry, who took two steps back, bumping into Fred and George.

"Harry what's-" One twin began.

"Wrong mate?" The other finished.

"It's not the good idea." Harry said, struggling to escape from the twins grip.

Everyone was starting to get concerned, Harry hadn't been so 'flighty' since his second or third year at Hogwarts. But now he was really fighting against the twins, repeatedly telling them to let him go. Really starting to fight.

His magic had started to react with his nerves.

"Harry, you ok?" Tonks asked, lifting herself up on the bed.

Remus, standing on the other side of the bed, furthest from the door.

"What's wrong cub?" he asked, moving to approach Harry.

Seeing that everyone was focused on him his magic really started to react, he barely like anyone focussing on him, oddly enough there were few times that Harry actually liked people to focus on him, those moments when he was in a battle, a life or death moment, where everything matters. It was where he thrived and was perfectly in control of his magic, though it was something neither he, nor anyone else he'd spoken to, was able to understand, when they had spoken about it at length and compared the situations where he was in control, as it were, tended to be situations where he was in combat against something, or someone, it had been labelled for simplicities sake, Harry's combat persona.

That 'combat persona' was the reason that Harry was able to enter a situation with people he'd never worked with before and, somehow, bring them together to fight in perfect cohesion. It was that and various other facts that Harry was given a militaristic rank, though England's Magical Military was not in control of the Ministry, something they were not happy with, he was recognised within its ranks, as well as in the Muggle British military, where everyone of a certain rank was informed of the Magical world and magical divisions of the Military.

He was officially recorded as Major Hadrian Potter-Black. He had received several medals already though he'd attempted to refuse them all until he'd been given a direct, written, orders from the Queen Elizabeth to ' _Shape up and allow others to give him recognition for his actions_ ' there may or may not have been mention of a 'Royal spanking' if he did not.

So, following orders, he had already received the Distinguished Service Order medal, for 'Distinguished services during active operations against the enemy', the George Cross, he had received it for having rescued several dozen families that were trapped after a raid had occurred, he had arrived with a platoon of soldiers and volunteers to help in recovery and rescue, the Distinguished Service Cross, for 'gallantry during active operations against the enemy.', along with several others. He just knew that the higher ups were already polishing a Victoria Cross with his name on it.

But, everyone that was watching could see that Major Harry Potter-Black was fighting, rather pathetically against two twins to keep away from Tonks' hospital bed.

The twins lifted Harry up slightly, just so his feet weren't touching the ground. They started moving him towards the bed he was really starting to panic now his magic was fighting back against the Suppression ward surrounding the hospital room, which was in place to prevent Tonk's maternal magic from attacking people or harming herself.

His form was starting to flicker, as if he was mid-apparition, though his arms and where the twins were holding him weren't flickering. Those watching were wondering if they were grounding him somehow.

"No, No, No, Don't make me." He begged, flailing in the twins grip. Tears were starting to run down his face. "Keep me away from him. Please."

Suddenly his magic fought against the twins enough to manifest itself, as a small but powerful knockback jinx forcing their grips to break free. Once he was no longer being moved towards the baby or Tonks and his feet were on the ground, he practically scrambled away from them and into the corner of the room.

His breathing ragged as if he'd just sprinted a great distance.

"Harry?!" Several people exclaimed.

He quickly, and wandlessly, created a shield around himself, keeping the others away from him.

"Please don't make me get close to him, I-I…I just can't do it." He practically begged "I can't do that to him."

No one understood what he meant, but one.

"You're tainted…" came the breathed out answer.

All eyes turned to the bushy haired brunette, all wanting to know what she'd just figured out.

"What do you mean Hermione?" Tonks asked, the hurt clear in her voice.

Hermione's eyes darted between Harry's panicked form and Tonks' hurt face before answering.

"Harry's been fighting against Death Eaters and Dark Wizards since the war started taking off, most of us in this room have, other than Remus and Tonks, for obvious reasons, and a few others. But Harry has been in the thick of some of the larger fights more than any of us, using powerful magic of all kinds, mostly light and grey magic but there have been times where we've had to use more…offensive spells." She explained, her voice going quiet towards the end of her explanation.

"He used some powerful spells in the raid the other day, are those what you're talking about?" Molly asked, her concern growing. She hadn't been present during the fighting but she'd heard of it from her sons.

Hermione shook her head, but didn't explain. The twins answered for her though.

They knew what had happened.

"We were fighting against Dolohov" Fred began.

"And Macnair, can't forget him." George added.

"Right." Fred nodded "We were stuck, pinned behind some rubble and we knew it was the end, there was nothing we were able to do."

"We were exhausted"

"Both Physically"

"And Magically."

They nodded at Harry.

"Until Harrikins, saved our lives."

"That he did George. That he did." Fred said solemnly.

George sighed "Kind of wish he didn't now, this being all our faults."

Fred just nodded.

"What are you talking about?!" Molly screeched.

No one wanted to answer her, they had all agreed not to tell her what had happened. No one wanted to think about it anymore than they had to.

"Feindfyre, Pitch black Fiendfyre." Ron mumbled.

But everyone heard it.

"Black?" Remus muttered, seemingly trying to figure it out.

His eyes widened in shock. "If that's what you saw, Ronald." He received a nod. "Then that wasn't Fiendfyre. That was something much darker. It was Ancient Dark magic."

Everyone was confused but they heard Harry speak next.

"The goddess Amaterasu, born from the purification of Izanagi, freed from the underworld, her black flames illuminating the heavens, burning for seven days and seven nights, consuming all until none remains. Those who foolishly use her power are consumed with the darkness of the underworld, never to bathe in the light again."

The air grew heavy and no one spoke.

Suddenly the building shook and the wall Harry was leaning against blew out, sending debris through the air, several hastily made shields blocked the Newborn and Tonks. Harry was sent sprawling across the floor. They felt the suppression ward break.

They had their magic under their control again and the Hospital was under attack.

Molly grabbed Ginny and disapperated without a thought. As was what they'd been told to do if they were attacked.

Remus placed himself between his wife and son, defending against offensive spells that had started flying through the air. Suddenly a bludgeoning Hex slammed into the floor near the bed, sending Tonks and, more importantly the Newborn Teddy, through the air. The twins caught Tonks, though they fell onto the ground.

Harry moved on pure instinct; using the magic flowing through his legs to shoot forward, avoiding a Sickly orange spell, his hands were out in front of his body, a hand found itself pulling a bundle of blankets to his chest, softly by securely, keeping it there while the other called his wand to his hand.

Spells started flying rapidly, both at Harry and from him.

Orders were thrown around by Harry and people that recognized him, be they Aurors, civilians or doctors, they all followed his orders as best they could. Mostly because his voice radiated security and power.

* * *

The fighting lasted hours, Harry had received various wounds. Few were serious, all would need medical attention when he was finished fighting. The whole time he held a bundle of blankets to his chest, changing the arm that held it as he went. At times he performed a foolish move where he'd flick his wand into the air like one would a stick or one would toy with a stone or ball, shift the bundle in his hands, catch the wand and continue fighting like nothing had happened.

Everything was about protecting the bundle and defending the hospital.

Once everything was over and Harry had killed the last Death Eater that he came across in the hospital he listened out for more spell fire, thankfully for several minutes there were none and reinforcements arrived. Some rushed towards Harry, seeing he needed help, he just ordered them away, getting them to attend to the people though the hallways he'd come through. Once that was done he slipped his wand back into the holster and leaned against the wall, sliding down so he was sitting on the floor with the wall supporting his back.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, slowing his heartrate as he'd been trained to do.

Hearing a gurgling noise he opened his eyes and looked around, he felt movement from the bundle he was still miraculously carrying. Moving the folds of the blanket revealed topaz eyes and purple hair.

"Teddy" Harry breathed out.

He watched as the baby in his arms made various noises and his features changed, his eyes changed to Emerald green and his hair Raven Black.

Harry let out a deep chuckle. "If you keep that hair and eyes, the ladies will be all over you mate." He told the baby, causing it to let out various noises while reaching out to him.

Shifting the baby in his arms he rose and started walking through the ruined Hospital, searching for Tonks and Remus, while he searched Teddy had fallen asleep in his arms, safe and content in Harry's muscular arms, Harry's magic forming a small shield around Harry and Teddy to protect them without Harry knowing.

As he walked a warmth spread through him, it wasn't an uncomfortable warmth, it brought him peace, and he just contributed it to Teddy being safe in the arms of his sworn Godfather, the magic of the oath sharing itself to the baby.

He found Tonks and Remus, along with the remaining Weasley's and Hermione. They were all being checked over by some doctors, so he took the chance and sat down on a bed just watching, content to say nothing as doctors rushed around.

After a few minutes his eyes grew heavy, a nurse that was checking him over noticed.

"Your free to lay down if you like, actually I recommend It." she said sternly.

After experiencing the recommendations of Madam Pomfrey for so long, Harry just nodded and carefully lay down adjusting the sleeping baby in his arms to do so. He lay on his back with Teddy sleeping on his stomach, Teddy's chest against his own, the baby blanket had been taken because of the blood on it and another was placed over the pair as Harry fell asleep with the baby. Neither was disturbed when a golden shield erected itself around them.

When Harry woke, twelve hours later, he was free of the Dark magical taint and received a dazzling smile from the bundle of joy in his arms. Though he did receive the Hex's that he'd been threatened with earlier from Tonks, though this time for sleeping with her son, this comment, combined with the weariness he was experiencing caused Harry to blurt out a response that he'd normally never say.

"I didn't sleep with him, Tonks. I'm straight."

Said comment sent several people into peals of laughter.

There was nothing he could do to stop them from laughing, he just hid under the blanket and complained that he was unloved, sending more laughter through the room. Though Teddy, seemingly understanding Harry's distress started making loud noises that stopped the laughter, once everyone had stopped laughing at Harry Teddy stopped making noise.

Harry tipped an imaginary hat to the baby and offered his thanks to Teddy who giggled.

* * *

Months passed and the war got worse and worse, Harry fought harder than anyone during the war, he had been able to threaten the superior officer that had mentioned him gaining a promotion, just enough that no one would take him from the various field operations he was a part of. He was still respectful but he was able to annoy the General enough with Marauder tactics and pranks that the general swore that he wouldn't give him a promotion until after the war was over.

It wasn't ideal, but it was enough that the pranks stopped and became geared more towards training the soldiers whilst they were at base.

* * *

Harry was sitting in the Wizengamot looking over the itinerary of the session he had arrived to attend. As he looked over the itinerary he had to hold back a growl, they were doing nothing to help the people of their community, there were twelve new laws, _TWELVE_! They were nothing more than laws to restrain the so called 'Dark Creatures' that had assisted Voldemort during his second reign of terror.

Did they not listen?

The only reason the Werewolves and various Dark Creatures even helped the Dark lord was because they were willing to go with someone evil for the small chance that they would have a better life.

They needed to work together with the various creatures that called Britain home, not what they were planning to do now.

The fools were planning on enforcing a creature register where everyone was required to register, even Tonks, Teddy and Remus would be listed on the register. Tonks wouldn't be able to work as an Auror anymore, Remus, from what he read on the list, would be killed like a rabid animal. That wasn't even the worst.

Teddy would be given to the unspeakable's for testing and research. He was the only Part-Wizard, Part-Werewolf and Part-Metamorphmagi. He gripped the side of his chair to stop himself from doing anything rash or brazen.

He looked up when he heard someone enter the room; he saw Amelia Bones enter the room with her Niece Susan, even Hannah was with her.

"Amelia, Susan, Hannah! Have you seen this shit?" he growled.

They looked at each other, they knew the reaction that Harry would have.

"Yeah we've seen it, we were worried about everything that would happen when you saw it though and we deliberately stopped you from seeing it as long as we could." Amelia told him, he was about to say something when Susan cut in.

"We knew what would happen and we've been hard at work trying to help those that this would affect. Some of the people that this would affect have already been alerted and by using some of our family's contacts and some contacts within her Majesties court to get as many people as we can somewhere that the ministry won't be able to attack them."

Harry sighed and nodded, he knew that there were few things that he was able to do. Even with the political might that he'd accumulated from the war he didn't know what, if anything he'd be able to do about it.

"Hannah, does Neville know?" He asked the shy Hufflepuff.

She nodded "He's already made contact with Boot, Greengrass, Davis, Diggory and he's even approached Draco."

Harry nodded. He still didn't like Draco that much, but when the war ended and Voldemort was killed Draco had gone out of his way to approach Harry, away from public view anyway. They came to a somewhat uneasy alliance between themselves.

Draco wanted to be able to move the house of Malfoy from the darker policies and towards the grey section. Harry wanted to bring as many families away from the darker side towards a more politically open position and Draco had given him the starting point he needed.

"Neville spoke to me earlier, Draco is going to reach out to a few of the Slytherin families attempting to do what he can but he said that we shouldn't get our hopes up, there are still supporters active within those families and some of them have never bowed before Lucius even when he was at his best." Hannah explained "So I don't know what will happen."

Harry sighed deeply and steeled his expression, his gaze showing very much the war veteran he now was. His sudden cold gaze, unnerved the trio.

"The others are coming, it's time to face the music." He turned to return to his chair but stopped mid-turn and faced his two fellow classmates. "If what I think will happen today happens then I want the two of you to know; it was an honour to fight by your side."

He snapped a sudden Salute.

"Colonel Bones, Sargent Bones, Corporal Abbott."

He spun on his heel and walked back to his chair.

"We're not going to like what happens next, aren't we Aunty?" Susan asked.

Amelia sighed "I don't think we will. I fear that he won't do what I think he will. Otherwise if what he says comes to pass then, there will be nothing we can do to stop it."

The girls looked at Amelia in shock as they started walking towards their seats.

"What do you mean?" Hannah asked, her voice lowered so the people walking into the room wouldn't hear them.

"One thing I'm sure that many have recognized is that during the war Harry was in the middle of some of the largest battles we fought." Amelia stated "But while his official rank is Major, everyone in the military faction that knows about the war, knows his unofficial rank has him placed at Lieutenant General."

The two girls gasped, ruining the quiet they were attempting to maintain.

Amelia waved it off and cast a privacy ward around the three.

"I'm not sure he realized it at the time, or has realized after the fact, but during a few of the larger battles Harry took command of several battalions and brigades, at the same time and no colonel or general defied him. They all took his orders and rushed to have them filled.

"When the fighting spread into Germany and the surrounding areas he was automatically placed in command of multiple regiments and divisions from all over, somehow he knew just where to have people and when to strike. The ICW wanted to enlist Harry as a military commander for their own Military forces, it was part of the reason why Harry unleashed 'Marauder Hell' on multiple bases."

"I thought that was because he was going to be promoted to a rank that would take him from the field?" Hannah stated when they were in their seats.

Amelia nodded, it was the basic reason anyway.

"They never told him what rank they wanted to give him, but he did everything short of killing and harming the soldiers so he would be able to remain as a major. But he didn't know that in doing so he had revealed countless weaknesses in the bases security network, which they filled. That reason stopped him from any form of punishment. He's still listed as a major, but there is a special order attached to his name."

"Special order Aunty?"

"If war breaks out and the Black company arrives, that was what Harry's company was dubbed, then Harry has all the military command of a General." She explained "It was brought up at the last ICW forum, I was the only one able to attend the meeting with the Military's Political advisor so the ministry doesn't know. All countries that had been keeping an eye on the war or on Harry agreed right away.

"He's the most powerful Military official in all of Europe. I just pray that he won't do what I think he will do."

* * *

Sadly the worst thing Harry could think of happened.

The register laws went through.

Harry's slammed fist cut through the chatter in the Wizengamot. His magic was running wild through his body, his hair danced to an invisible wind.

"Are all of you such FUCKING MORONS THAT YOU CANNOT SEE WHAT YOU ARE DOING?" he roared.

Rufus Scrimgeour, the current minister spoke "What, Lord Potter, are we doing that has you so up in arms?"

His tone was as if belittling a child.

He flinched when Harry's eyes locked onto him. Deciding to be flashy Harry levitated himself down onto the main floor of the hall so everyone could look at him.

"The minister will respect my title as a lord of two Ancient and Most Noble houses and Major of Her Majesties Magical Military." He spoke once all eyes were on him. "As for what you have done, minister, you have just doomed yourself and everything that we've been fighting over for since the year of the Tri-Wizard tournament."

"The war only began the year following that, Lord Potter-Black." A minor lord's voice cut in.

Harry chuckled darkly "You _Fools_! That was when the minister, sorry former minister fudge was forced to admit we were at war when the Death Eaters attacked the Quidditch finals my fourth year, when the dark mark was cast in the sky, that was not just playing around, that was the declaration of Voldemort's-"

Shivers ran through the room, causing Harry to roll his eyes.

"Revenge against our community." He continued. "For all those that were paying attention to the people, not Half-breeds, Mud-bloods, Blood Traitors or whatever bullshit you wish to label people with. The people that we had captured and put on trial _in this very room_ all had one thing in common and they repeatedly told you what it was. The werewolves only joined against _Voldemort_ because he told them they would live better lives with him in control, in which they wouldn't have to fear being hunted down like monsters by the ministry, which is what you have just declared."

This took people by surprise.

Harry scoffed and shook his head.

"How many of you incompetent fools read through the register laws that you just passed?" Barely two dozen people raised their hands.

This caused him to groan.

"Read through this and see how badly you have screwed up!" He barked "This law forces Werewolves to register with the ministry the day before and after a full moon, now while this sounds like a good idea, to you, to a Werewolf it's nothing short of harassment. The full moon takes a physical toll on their bodies, both before and after a change.

"The next article in the Werewolf registration states, and I quote 'Any werewolf that fails to register their location and potion supply the day before a full moon will be met with a squad of Aurors, whom, if deem necessary, may terminate said Werewolf, should they feel the wolf is a danger to others.' End quote."

Harry looked around the room, others had flicked through the papers and saw where Harry was reading from.

"I don't know about you all but I personally know a Werewolf, and have been around him the day before and after a full moon. The day before a full moon he is barely able to move because his body is fighting against itself, most that I have spoken to found that the day before and after the full moon they are barely able to move because of the pain, so travelling by floo, portkey, apparition or other means is near impossible.

"The next thing 'If deem necessary, may terminate said Werewolf', what does that mean? By what standard are you using to determine its necessary? By this law I could walk up to any Werewolf the day before a full moon, cast the killing curse and say that it was 'Necessary' because he sneezed."

The point that Harry was attempting to get across was not lost on the few and started to dawn on the many.

"That's not even the worst part!" He said.

People were starting to panic now, Rufus realized just how badly he had screwed up the law he'd just passed.

"This also goes against _multiple_ agreements that we have with the Goblin nation."

Gasps echoed through the hall.

Harry nodded "Oh, finally remembered them did you? The goblin nation, the very same nation that control. All. Your. Money. The ones holding it. On. Their. Land. The very same one that we cannot forcibly enter from threat of war, which was also a part of the Goblin treaty of 1818, the last Great War against the Goblins, led by the goblin warrior SaberTeeth the Daring.

"The WORST part of this complete law is that it lists the several facts that give the ministry the ability to declare any witch or wizard, within certain circumstances, as 'Research Material'. Now this would mean that the day that I survived the Killing curse, had this law been in implemented back then, The ministry could have taken me from wherever I slept, handed me to the unspeakable's and I would never have seen the light of day again.

"Sadly that's still a possibility; so right here, before you all. I, Hadrian James Potter-Black, do renounce my citizenship of this country, of this community, of all ties to this ministry and magical community. I am now Hadrian James Potter-Black, Citizen of no country, a man with nothing forcing him under the thumb of any reigning monarch or Government. So I swear, so I have said, and by magic. So Mote. It. Be!" He roared.

Harry was consumed by emerald flames.

Everyone watched as threads of ethereal light appeared wrapped around where he stood, some were attached to the ground, and two were attached to the seats he held on the Wizengamot, one to the logo of the Ministry, some were to various people within the room. Others were attached to things that they couldn't see, as they were outside the room. They watched as the thread connecting him to the Ministry snapped, the two connecting to his seats snapped and the light illuminating the chairs dimmed, labelling the chairs as inactive.

Several of the other threads snapped and the others seemed to thicken before fading from view, the emerald flames died down and there stood Harry, he was no longer wearing the Wizengamot robes, but instead he was wearing military boots, military standard camouflage pants, Army boots and a form fitting Black T-shirt with his dog tags hanging from his neck. He touched his side and smirked when he realized that his sidearm was strapped to his side in its holster.

"Now for those that don't know what just happened, I'll fill you in." He smirked. "I am no longer a citizen of this country, and yeah I planned this out as soon as I realized what was happening. I am a citizen of…well I'm not going to tell you. And there is nothing that you can do to keep me here, so when the next dark lord attacks you for your own failures, don't look for me to save your asses. I'm actually more likely to laugh in your face and say 'I told you so'."

Without another word Harry snapped his heels together, gave a nod and turned on his heel walking out as everyone was stunned at what had just happened. As soon as he walked out he heard the explosion of noise, he quickly made his way out of the ministry and apparated to the Diagon, entered Gringotts and spoke with his account manager Axeblade.

"I take it everything went as you thought it would, Harry?" He looked up at Harry.

Harry sighed and nodded "That it did my friend, has everything been done?"

The goblin nodded and handed Harry a bundle of papers.

"The trust fund is set up in Edwards name for when he's of age, allowing access to only his parents or one Andromeda Tonks-Black, to the value of One million Gallons, the same amount has been transferred into the vault belonging to Mr Remus and Mrs Nymphadora Lupin and Ms Tonks-Black.

"Your citizenship papers have been accepted in America and several other countries under pseudonyms and false names, I have all the passports and Muggle documentation required for you to leave the Magical world all together, there is also five thousand dollars in muggle paper money, half in British pounds and the other in American dollars, with a bank card connected to your accounts." He rattled off, passing Harry a metal briefcase and he was sure that it was bigger on the inside.

Harry sighed, he really wish that it hadn't come to this.

He stood and picked up the briefcase, extending his hand to the account manager.

"Thank you my friend, I wish your enemies a slow and painful death and ever flowing riches in your vaults."

Axeblade shook Harry's hand. "I wish you safe travels and an honourable death, Major Potter-Black."

He smiled "Farewell my friend."

Without another word Harry walked out of the office and out of the bank, disapperateing without a thought to 12 Grimould place. The house was empty, something he was happy about, and he collected the trunks that he'd shrunk down, changed the names in the ward book to allow only the black Family, and Remus, into the house. It wasn't what he wanted to do but it needed to be done. Too many people from the Order had access to the house still and he didn't want anyone in the house that didn't need to be there, Winkie, the house-elf was tied to the Black house and would be there for the family of four.

"Winkie." He called for the elf.

"Yes, Mr Harry sir?" she answered popping into the room.

"I'm leaving England now, can you please take the letters that I've written to the people that their addressed to, but go to the Lupins first, then to Andromeda if she's not there with them. I want them to have their letters first, you will be their elf now. Hopefully they will take up my offer to live here and you'll be able to take care of them, if they don't then take the blank envelope to Axeblade, please."

Winkie started sobbing "Yes, Mr Harry sir."

"There's no need to cry, the Lupins have a baby boy, my Godson so they'll need all the help they can get and I know you're good with babies."

Winkie nodded rapidly as she cried "Winkie will bees the best nanny elf to Mr Harry sir's Teddy."

He sighed and smiled sadly "Thank you Winkie, I better get going now."

Winkie popped away with the letters before he could take the first step.

'Good, just a few things left to do then I'm gone.' He thought as he collected everything he had missed and placed it inside the expanded Briefcase.

Once he had everything he apparated to the Magical Military HQ. He appeared in the admin office which was nearly empty bar the staff that worked there. He approached the desk and asked to speak with his highest superior, General O'Neil. He was a muggle but he was oddly very welcoming to the fact that magic was real, though slightly envious that he couldn't do magic himself, though he had the oddest fascination that with fishing and had asked Harry multiple times if he knew any spells that would help him to catch a bass that was living in the lake behind his house.

He was told Jack was expecting him so he just made his way towards his office. The walk was short, in comparison to the size of the entire base and the various places that Harry frequented during his training and during the war. He was grateful when he had crossed paths with one of the Doctors, not healers, which he had befriended over his time, mostly spend in the medical facility recovering from wounds and self-inflicted magical exhaustion. Dr Janet Frasier.

She was delivering some paperwork to one of the offices that he was going to be walking past so they used the opportunity to speak lightly for the few minutes that it would take for her to arrive at her destination.

"How's the eye treating you?" She asked.

Harry's hand instinctively reached up and touched his right eye, which was covered behind a bandage at the moment rather than the eyepatch that he'd purchased a few days after he had been able to remove the original bandages.

"Ache's at times, but there's a few benefits to it." he replied honestly.

"Oh?"

Normally Harry just said it was fine or that it hurt, this was new. Completely new.

"Yeah. I took off the patch the other day, you remember how I told you that there was a lack of colour in the eye before, Yeah?" She nodded "Well I heard something behind me and I turned to see what it was, Hedwig had knocked over the owl treats." He explained "But the thing was, when I looked at Hedwig she had a strange light around her."

"Strange light?" Janet asked.

"Yeah, it was odd." He replied "I didn't know what it was at the time, thought I was just tired. But after cleaning the mess up and feeding Hedwig I looked around the apartment and saw that there were other things glowing as well."

Janet blinked a few times, she was mentally going over what he'd just said.

"That sounds like-"

"Mage sight, yeah." Harry cut her off, having come to the same conclusion. "It seems that when Fenrir slashed my eye with his claw and the raw magic going around had locked my vision in some strange Mage sight-normal sight combination."

Janet couldn't speak for several moments. Then a thought occurred to her. "Were you able to use Mage sight in your other eye as well?"

Harry smirked and nodded once. "I felt the flow of magic and replicated it in the other eye as best I could, after a writing down some notes on what was happening, taking a nap since I was tired, I kept trying and comparing notes the next day. After, I don't even know how long, I was able to see magical aura's through both eyes, even when one was covered."

Janet complimented him on his efforts and asked for a copy of the notes, which he agreed to.

"After I was able to use it at will something occurred to me." Harry stated."

"What did?" Janet asked, really curious now.

Harry flashed her his cocky grin and moved the bandage revealing his damaged eye. A large scar ran through the eye, the scar was an inch thick at its middle and was ten centimetres in length. His emerald green eye had healed itself as best it could at the time with muggle and magical medicines but there was a jagged line through his iris and pupil.

He closed his left eye and looked pointed at a frame they were walking past, it was relatively new seeing as it was a picture of one of the various Platoon's last Paintball scrimmage.

"The camo really brings out the pink and oranges." He stated.

Janet looked at him then realised what he'd just said, she gasped. "You can see in colour now?"

He smirked and nodded, he like how she would get worked up about things like he did, it was something that he had noticed during the times that they would speak privately. He replaced the bandage over his eye and opened his left eye. It was still somewhat painful to look through his right eye as it took a level of focus to stop the Mage sight from bleeding through.

When they stood outside the office she was originally heading for she asked a final question.

"Are you leaving soon Harry?"

He realized that she was seriously concerned with what was happening, she was one of the few who knew everything about him, and that was only because she had gone to great lengths to get him to trust her. Several times she had forcibly removed all the medical staff and directed all patients to the secondary medical facility so they would be able to speak privately without being overheard, they weren't able to turn off many of the security systems in the room, but they were able to disable anything that would record what they spoke about. She had forced lessons onto Harry, and several others on his insistence, because of all the time they were spending together and how often he got hurt, the lessons were put to good use, particularly during one of the more intensive attacks or training regimens they undertook.

Repeatedly she had insisted that Harry divert some training and become a qualified Battle-Field Medic, as he was never going to be anywhere other than the front lines during the war, or any fighting that would occur, it wasn't in him to abandon the fighting and make others do it. He had refused many times and told her that she could teach him everything he needed to know while he was recovering under her care, she had taken him up on it. The next time Harry presented himself in the medical facility there were twelve large tomes, as that was the largest book type he could think of, all about various medical information. When he questioned her she smiled that cold, devious smile, and told him that he should expect to be tested on the information within the books.

He had countered her statement by asking when he would actively put the information to use whilst fighting the war. She simply walked over to the bench where the books were placed and opened one of them, it was on human anatomy, to a certain page and dumped the book on his lap and asked him how he would be able to fix a dislocated shoulder in a way that would allow the soldier to pick up their weapon and fight back, without turning the page.

He had no answer and had to concede that she had a point.

Janet simply nodded and walked away, leaving him to read the books. Ever since she would quiz him whilst he was there, being treated or not.

He sighed but nodded, knowing she was looking at him.

"I knew that the day would come sooner or later, the price that I paid to finish the war was too much, but it was worth it. I hope." He said, he didn't meet her eyes. "I can already feel the loss of my magic and without it I'll be no use to anyone, I just hope that with everything that will happen I will be able to live with myself."

"You could always stay Harry, Jack has told you that." She said.

He just shook his head. "It wouldn't be right, I wouldn't be able to remain here forever. We all know that once someone higher than Jack gets wind of my condition they will do anything to replicate it and that is something I couldn't risk them accomplishing."

He heard her sniff, clearly she had started to cry. "It'll be lonely without you Harry, promise me something?"

"Sure Janet, anything you want." And he would.

She swallowed "Find someone to love, and never let them go. Being alone during your immortal life is one of the few things that are worse than death. I know this, but I don't want you to."

She noted that Harry was struggling to keep himself in one piece, his shoulders were shaking with sobs that he was keeping in.

"I'll find someone and start a family Janet, I swear I will."

He forced himself to walk away, otherwise he'd never leave her.

"I hope so Harry." She whispered as he walked away.

* * *

Few minutes later and Harry was able to compose himself before he knocked on Jack's office door.

"It's open." Jack called out.

Harry walked into the office and saw that there were empty boxes stacked in the corner.

"Going somewhere?" Harry asked, making Smalltalk.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I'm being moved to another base for a few months, the higher ups want a full accounting of everything that happened, so they can be prepared for the next one."

Harry nodded as he sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "That'll be bothersome."

Jack sighed "Yeah, but what can you do?"

"Sneak out and go fishing?" He offered, something that Jack had done several months ago. He had snuck out of the base, with Harry's help, and been able to return to his cabin home in America for a few days, which he spent fishing. When they realized he was missing there was a slight panic before someone attempted to call his cell, something he never had switched off, when he answered he received a scolding, apparently, he had dropped the phone when the rod in his hand twitched and he had picked up the phone just in time to hear the end of the scolding.

Jack looked at Harry "They've already told me that if I attempt that again they'll promote me to a desk job forever."

Harry chuckled.

Jack was a soldier at heart. He hated sitting at a desk all day but resigned himself to it when he realized that it was the only way that things would work the way they should. He knew, from experience, what the people he was in charge of needed, when things were needed and he was able to move people around, putting them where they would do their best. It was this that got the attention of his superiors and talks of promotions, so he started slacking off, slightly.

Jack signed the last piece of paperwork on his desk before looking at Harry.

"So what can I do for you?" he asked.

"It's time Jack, things have gone pear shaped and it's time for me to leave before it's too late." Harry answered. "I've already got a few friends to start helping others escape the country, hopefully the ministry will pull their act together long enough to realize just how poorly they've treated people."

"That's the plan." Jack replied, leaning back into his chair.

There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Jack moved over to a filing cabinet. Harry watched as he pulled out a folder and returned to the desk, he watched as Jack signed several papers and started filling in several forms.

He offered Harry the pen he was holding before passing some of the forms for him to sign.

"Jack." Harry warned.

He rolled his eyes "They've been back dated, Simon has been getting the records department up to scratch after someone, who will remain nameless, went searching for some reports that weren't in the right place. Simon realized that the entire records department was a mess and started fixing it up.

"Janet knows about it too." Jack supplied, noting the hurt look in Harry's eyes "She agreed that this sudden promotion would, somehow, place you in a position you weren't ready for and with the current political climate, and some mild PTSD, you were deemed unable to complete the duties required of your station for any longer than eight months. So after your contract expired, which was shockingly two weeks after your promotion, you took her advice and accepted an Honourable discharge from service."

Harry grinned and shook his head, realizing just how much he had been played by two of the most important people around him.

"You're a real bastard Jack, you know that?"

O'Neill shrugged "It's what I'm good at."

Harry filled in the forms and nodded when the last form was confirmation of his discharge. Jack placed all the forms back in the folder and stood, Harry followed his example.

"It's been an honour to serve with you Lieutenant General Potter-Black." Jack saluted.

Harry snapped to attention and gave his own salute.

"It's been an honour to serve General O'Neill, sir." He replied.

A few moments later and Harry was completely discharged from the military and free to live his life as he pleased. Within half an hour of being discharged from service Harry was on the other side of the world in a hotel.


End file.
